Peters Affair, A Coronation Street Story
by ScreamSidney00
Summary: This story idea was recommended by Boomwhoom, thanks for the idea! :) This will be focused around the affair and Carla's take to it Enjoy Rated K for language and some scenes of violence
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is just an authors note to let you know some bits and pieces about this story.**

 **Peters affair will not be with Tina, it will be with Michelle.**

 **Carla will NOT lose the baby and Tina will not die.**

 **If you guys have any questions or ideas do not hesitate to pm me and talk to me**

 **Thanks**

 **Ellie**


	2. Where it all began, Part 1

Chapter 1 - Where it all began P1

It was a cold morning in late November of the year 2013. The day of Peter Barlows and Carla Connors wedding.

Peter and Michelle had an argument the night before over an almost kiss that Liz interrupted.

Michelle was in a hotel room with Carla on the morning of her wedding unsure whether she was going to be able to be there for her bestfriend.

Peter however was getting ready knowing he was going to marry Carla.

...

A few hours later and everybody began to fill up the seats in the venue that was picked out for there Ceremony to take place.

They had white chairs for friends and family to sit on with a beautiful flowered wedding arch at the front that they would both stand under with the alter sitting at the very front of the room.

Everybody was there now except for Carla, Michelle, Maria and Rob, who was going to walk her down the aisle.

...

The music began playing in the room and everybody stood up.

Michelle and Maria walked in wearing beautiful silver dresses and off white shoes to go with it (I know this isn't what they actually wore, but this is a fanfic right?), they had there hairs half up half down with a flower on one side of their heads.

Followed by Carla who was wearing a beautiful dress designed by Hayley with beautiful white shoes with a buckle on and a veil that went beautifully with the train of her dress.

She was walked down the aisle and everybody sat down, with Michelle not looking very happy.

...

It came to the part were the couple said there I do's and Michelle began to get tense, she fancied her best friends FIANCEE and she just wanted to come out with everything

Peter and Carla said their vows and their I do's without any issues, by this point Michelle knew that she should keep her big mouth shut she knows she cannot deal with the burden of ruining a very beautiful day for Carla.

...

They had all gone into the reception and all sat at their assigned tables.

There was Ken, Tracy, Diedre, Leanne, Simon and Amy on one table

Hayley, Roy, Fiz, Tyrone, Hope, and Ruby on another table

Beth, Kirk, Sinead, Sally and Alya on another table

and

Peter, Carla, Michelle, Maria and Rob on the front table.

...

It came to a time for speeches and Rob went first

"I thought I would never see my sister so happy like this again, with everything she has been through. She is one of the most toughest people that I know. She's hard working and dedicated to everything. At one point I didn't think that Peter was very good for Carla, but I see the way that he looks at her and she looks at him that I know that they love each other. Carla I am really happy that you have the man that you deserve and I love you"

Everyone clapped for Rob and Carla kissed his cheek.

Next was Peter.

"I have to come out and say this now, I don't think I am going to top Robs speech. I just wanted to say thank you to everyone for helping put everything in for today I appreciate it. I never thought that I would be so happy to be married again, Carla you mean so much to me, and I love you so much. I have been through so much these past 2 years and Carla was the one to get me through them. I cannot believe that I am standing here doing this all over, I must be mad, but I do love you Carla and no matter what I always will.

...

 **So this is part 1 of this series. Poor Carla her best friend and husband tut tut tut :)**

 **So next installment will be Thursday morning because I only have school from 12 til 1:40 so I will have plenty of time to get a chapter up for you guys,**

 **See you next time,**

 **Ellie xx**


End file.
